Sirius Black Beyond the Veil
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: We get to see what Sirius is doing beyond the veil, and how he gets out! Very humourous, oneshot only.


Sirius Black: Beyond The Veil

By: Alicia Forbes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I just like to play with them. Please do not sue me I have nothing you could possibly want. At least I don't think so. Do you like posters?

A/N: Hello again! I'm back with a different perspective. I usually focus on Harry, as he is the main character, but then I thought, Hey! Why not see what Sirius was up to on the other side? Well, if you've read any of the stories I've written about him coming back, you should understand what's going on. We're going to have some old friends from those stories in here. Including Celest, the Gate Guardian and her master Lady Anglei! Hope you like it!

Rated: R, for mild language and brief nudity.

Genre: Supernatural/General

Other Note: If you wish to read other stories about this topic by me, they are: (Completely and Utterly Impossible Plotline, A Tiny bit Taken From an Anime, but It Sounds Good in a Harry Potter Story I thought of in my Dream), (Black is Back), (Scene One), and (Hope.)

Sirius Black knew he wasn't in the real world anymore. He knew he had gone beyond the Veil, but where ever that was he didn't know. He didn't bother to open his eyes yet, fearing he would see nothing but blackness, though he could feel himself laying on earth. Where ever he was it was very warm, and dust was kicking up around him.

"Damn it, another live one." He heard a woman's voice whisper. "When will the mortals learn?" She asked herself. Her voice was strangely echoing, but the thing that made Sirius open his eyes was the word Mortal.

His vision met a woman, she was very pale, with grey eyes and ground length white hair. She was holding a Glaive in her left hand and was knelt on one knee beside him. She didn't smile or glare, she merely replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Your awake are you?"

Sirius sat up, intent on asking where he was, and who she was, but instead-

"I'm naked!" He said quickly covering his package with his hands.

"You didn't honestly expect your clothes to make it through the Gate did you?" She asked standing. Sirius watched her out of the corner of his eye, as if waiting for her to jump his bones or something. "Relax, I'm not going to rape you. Your a Mortal, and a live one at that. I have no interest in you."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, clearly insulted. "And where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Celestial Plain." When all she received was a blank stare from the ground she said. "Some Mortal's know it as the Astro-Plain."

"The place you go when you die?" Sirius said finally standing and not bothering to cover his stuff.

"Yes, except your not dead. You were thrown in here not of your choice. And you're not in the land of the dead, your in Limbo." She said, and pointed her Glaive over to a paradise on the other side of a river, which was half black, and half blue. "You are on this side, because you are truly not dead, and yet stuck in the Land of the Dead."

"So let me go back through that stupid Gate."

"As Gate Guardian I'm afraid you can't." She sighed sounding sad. "No one can go back through the Gate. I am forbidden to allow that." Sirius glared at her.

"Look, I have to get back! There's a boy out there I have to take care of! I'm the only one who can!"

"What about your friend. Will he not watch over Harry Potter?"

"How do you know about Harry and Remus?"

"Harry Potter has been watched carefully by everyone in the land of the dead. His parents especially, as well as myself and Lady Anglei."

"Who?"

"The ruler of the Gate Guardians, and of the Celestial Plain."

"You mean God?" Sirius said bluntly.

"If that is what you wish to call her." Celest said shrugging her elegant shoulders. "Many of you Mortals do...I have no idea why."

"God's a woman?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Celest replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you really believe that a man could accomplish all this?" She gave a laugh. Sirius ignored her and went back to what was nagging at his mind.

"How do I get back?"

Celest studied Sirius for a while, Sirius completely forgetting he was naked just watched her back.

"Several people have tried, no one has ever succeeded." She watched him for a few more minutes. "However you are the first to show up with your wand." She pointed to it on the ground and Sirius stooped to pick it up.

"What do I have to do?" He asked determined.

"You are going to have to battle me, if you wish to return to the world of the living...but first you need permission from Lady Anglei to combat with me."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well...Lady Anglei likes to see how much spirit people have to get back to the ones they love. If she feels you are fighting merely to return for your own selfish reasons, even if you win, she will deny you leave."

"I don't want to go back for my self! I want to go back for Harry!" Sirius thought for a minute. "And Remus too...I'm the only true friend he had left."

Celest nodded and smiled gently. She turned slightly, and signalled for him to follow. As he walked, he noticed that black robes appeared around his nude form, and he smiled.

"Where are we going?"

Celest didn't reply and kept walking on. Sirius shrugged and followed her. They came upon what appeared to be cement and stopped. Sirius did too and looked up. There was nothing but blue sky.

"You have brought one from your Veil." Came a very light voice. It made the hairs on the back of Sirius's neck stand on end while at the same time calming his entire being. A woman walked out of thin air and smiled in a motherly way. She was beautiful.

She was about five feet seven inches with long flowing white hair that went well past her feet, yet never touched the ground. Her skin was ivory, and her eyes a deep red. She had large feathered white wings, that seemed to fade slowly and reappear again, in some holy light. Her gown was of countless layovers of sheer lace and linen.

"Why have you brought him to me?" She asked.

"He wishes to return my Lady." Celest replied with a slight bow.

She turned her red eyes on Sirius.

"I know well of you Sirius Black." She replied. "Tell me, why do you want to return?"

"I have to go back to help Harry! He needs me!"

"The same Harry Potter you turned your back on 15 years ago in favour of revenge?" She asked. Sirius paled and stared open mouthed at the woman in front of him.

"Harry is the only thing in my life that's worth a damn! I would never turn my back on him!" Sirius sounded very angry.

"Then you should have thought of that before you ran out of that house. If you truly would never turn your back on the poor cursed boy, you would have been more cautious on where you fought your cousin."

Sirius didn't know what to say to her. He had never meant to...but when she said it like that, perhaps he had been stupid...

"However, there is no doubt in my mind that you do love him." She gave another motherly smile. "I will give you a chance to return Sirius Black. Prove to me that your heart is true and I will release you."

Sirius smiled at the prospect of a good fight and turned to Celest.

"Shall we begin?" She asked with a smile, clearly intent on battle too.

"Ladies First." Sirius said with a grin, and the battle began, Sirius with his wand and Celest with her Glaive, which was also a wand.

Sirius's only thoughts during the battle were to get back to Harry, he had to help him. Harry was in danger, he didn't even know if Harry was alright. He had fallen in this damn place before Dumbledore could stop the Death Eaters. He could be severely wounded, or mourning over him. And Remus too. It had to be hard on the poor man. He had watched Sirius die for what, to him, must have been a second time.

Celest launched forward and Sirius caught her by surprise with a stun to the belly. She fell back with a soft "oh" and landed on her back, her grey eyes slightly open. Sirius turned to Lady Anglei, breathing hard.

"You are skilled. I am impressed." She smiled and waved her hand. Celest got off the ground, smiling too.

"Good job Mortal." She replied.

"I am also impressed by your thoughts and concerns for others as you fought. You used them as a strength to win. I grant you leave."

Sirius cheered and jumped into the air with a loud whoop. Both Celest and Lady Anglei laughed.

"But Sirius Black," Sirius looked to Lady Anglei. "do try and stay alive, Harry has had enough heartache in his life, do not add more."

Sirius nodded determinedly at her and turned with Celest to go back to her Gate.

"Celest?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Destroy that infernal Gate, it is too dangerous in the hands of mortals. I will assign you a new post."

"Yes my Lady." She bowed and her and Sirius departed.

By the time they were back at the Gate Sirius was feeling wonderful.

"It will return you directly to your house. It has been a pleasure meeting you Sirius Black, James and Lily say wonderful things about you."

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked turning to her. She nodded. "Can you tell them hello for me, and that I'll take care of Harry?"

"They already know this, but I will repeat it. Good luck Sirius Black."

Sirius turned to the Gate with a grin, he couldn't wait to scare the hell out of everyone. His last thought before he stepped in was;

"God, I hope I land on Remus's lap that'd really scare the old boy."

Remus Lupin was sitting in number 12 Grimwald place, alone, staring into the fire. He was just thinking of returning to bed, when someone fell out of no where on to his lap. Remus screamed and shoved the black mass off of him onto the floor. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the figure on the floor.

"Nice to see you too Rem." Sirius laughed at the stunned look on his friends face.

"You-you-were-veil-2 weeks-dead-"

"What?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Your alive!" Remus yelled, as if screaming was the only way to be heard.

"Yeah, where's Harry? Is he alright?"

"You asshole!" Remus yelled. "Where have you been!"

"Long story...where's Harry?"

"You can see him after you explain yourself, and if I don't like the answer, I'm hexing you into oblivion."

A/N: Wai! It was good! What do you think? Oh I got a naked Sirius! Drool!


End file.
